1. Field of the Invention
The structure of this invention resides in the area of sports goals and more particularly relates to a portable, flexible sports goal that is lightweight and which when struck by an individual or an object with sufficient force will yield by flexing and when such force thereagainst ceases, will re-erect itself.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many games utilizing sports goals are often played informally in fields and areas which do not have standard goal structures. Because such games are often impromptu gatherings, it is difficult and usually impossible for the players to bring conventional, full-size goals which for the most part are installed in permanent locations on fields or playing areas. In such situations players will often use non-standard structures as goals such as stakes, T-shirts or any visible object which can be used to define a goal area for the purpose of the game. For example, if soccer is played or other similar sport where a ball or other game playing object must pass into a goal in order to score points, the ball or other game playing object can be directed between two markers in order to provide a scoring situation. Many times though when informal goals are used, disagreements can arise among players as to whether points have been scored based on whether the game playing object has passed outside or above the informal goal.
To address the above concerns, portable sports goals utilizing various frameworks have been developed in the prior art.